So Tired of Waiting For You, My Dear
by Mafsarhet
Summary: Warning - non-consensual sex and BDSM.  Don't like - please don't read!    Alice has returned to Underland. Tarrant has been waiting for her to patiently declare her feelings for him. When she does not, he decides to take the decision out of her hands.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Warning - non-consensual sex and BDSM.

Alice has returned to Underland. Tarrant has been waiting for her to patiently declare her feelings for him. When she does not, he decides to take the decision out of her hands.

**So Tired Of Waiting For You, My Dear**

Alice blinked and squinted as the light fell across her face. Sleepy and a slightly dazed, she cracked her eyes open and saw the sunlight filtering through the window onto her face. Morning, already?

Sighing and stretching, the nubile young blonde sat upright on the edge of the Hatter's bed in his guest bedroom. It had been wonderful to spend the past several months here with him. She knew that returning would be the right thing to do! And now that for some reason unknown to her or their other friends, the Room of Doors was locked, so she would not be able to return to her own world. But that was all right with Alice, for she didn't intend to return. She had returned to be with Tarrant.

Tarrant. What a wonderful man! She knew it was right to come back to him. Her heart felt it, her mind knew it, and her soul ached for it. But she was too shy and nervous to tell him how she felt about him. He was always so gentle and caring and such a gentleman. But every time she would look into his deep green eyes she would feel that she should tell him, but then she would falter.

Perhaps he did not feel the same about her! He seemed to, sometimes, but he never told her so. His rough and calloused hands would brush hers and she would blush and he would smile, but he did not say the words she longed to hear.

Of course Mallymkin's jealousy may be influencing him. It was obvious that the tiny dormouse wanted Tarrant to herself. But how did she suppose that she and Tarrant could love? Of course they could love, but they could never love each other in the manner of a man and a woman. But the dormouse didn't seem to see that Tarrant was obviously a man of passion beneath his mischievous grin and cheerful demeanor.

But Alice knew it. She had seen him looking at her in a way that made her uncomfortable, yet flattered and very pleased. He found her beautiful and when he looked at her when he thought that she did not notice, his gaze would rest on her lips, or her bosom, and sometimes her stockingless legs. And then he would lick his lips, or smile in a _different _way. His eyes would sometimes turn a reddish purple. Alice reasoned that the color must mean desire.

She ached with desire for him, too! At night, when trying to get to sleep she would begin to feel the most curious sensations in her breasts and between her legs. Her soft center would heat and grow very moist and the girl would sometimes moan and toss her head. Why, oh why was she so tormented? Last night she had caught herself groaning and sighing more loudly than usual as she touched herself, vainly trying to make the aching go away. She silenced herself for fear of waking the Hatter. For a brief moment she could have sworn she heard heavy breathing outside her bedroom door, but when she listened more closely there was only silence. It must have been her imagination.

She rose and washed and dressed for Tea. Alice yawned as she made her way to the table. Tarrant was at the head of the table, as per normal. But she noticed at once that Mally and Thackery were absent. She was about to inquire as to their whereabouts when Tarrant rose.

"Alice, my dear! Come, come, let's have Tea and pastries. We are alone this morning because I requested it. You see, I want us to be alone today. Completely alone."

His eyes were gleaming with a mixture of lime green and purple as he held her chair out for her.

Alice smiled and thanked him as she seated herself and he pushed her chair in for her. The he sat again.

"Tarrant, I'm happy we're alone, but why did you want us to be?" Alice caught herself blushing but she couldn't stop it and so there was nothing for it but to just hope that the Hatter didn't notice. "Is there something you would like to discuss with me privately?"

Tarrant smiled at her and for the first time Alice slight vaguely uneasy in his presence.

"Why yes, there is, my dear Alice. You could indeed say that and you would indeed be very, very correct." Tarrant took a sip of tea and Alice did the same, swallowing it nervously.

"All...all right," she said. "What would you like to discuss?" She hoped her nervousness didn't betray her, but she had the feeling that it did and that he was most acutely aware of her unease.

"Your place here, Alice. You have come back and you have come back to be with me, isn't that right?"

He sounded calm as he gestured to a pastry and obediently Alice began to eat it and nodded in response to his question. He smiled in approval.

"Good girl, you must keep up your strength. Now, since you've come back to be with me, I've decided that you shall indeed be with me, as I will with you. However, I have tried to be patient and figure out just precisely what your feelings for me are. As open and guileless as you appear, I find that you are still a puzzle to me." The Hatter paused his speech and steepled his fingers under his chin, leaning his elbows on the table and staring straight into Alice's curious blue eyes. "So, I want you to know two things, sweet puzzle. First, I love you. Second, I am so tired of waiting for you, my dear."

Alice's heart leaped to her throat. "You...you love me?" she gasped. When Tarrant nodded in affirmation she set down her pastry. "I love you, too! But what do you mean you are tired of waiting for me? I just could never summon the nerve to tell you! I didn't know if you loved me the same way or not!"

Tarrant smiled in purest joy and stood and pulled Alice to her feet. As she rose to meet him he pulled her into his arms and they kissed for the first time. Alice's heart was pounding so furiously she could barely think. Tarrant caressed her lips with his own and when he gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip she groaned.

"I heard you, you know," he said softly against her trembling lips, "I heard you last night. You know, my dear Alice, that I can help you. I can make all that aching between your pretty little thighs go away."

Alice gasped but Tarrant kept her close to his mouth and she softly moaned in surrender. "I can help. I will help. But it will be my way, now, lass. I've waited so long and now I have to make sure you will be mine completely and utterly and in every way."

"Yes," she said, straining against him and trying to kiss him more thoroughly.

He smirked against her mouth. "Alice, don't say yes so easily. Ah, but what does it matter? You're going to be mine any way I want you and there's nothing you can do about it. You are going to give me your maidenhood in every way, my dear. And you're going to accept that."

Alice felt herself grow very wet between her thighs when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and gently nipped it. Her knees buckled and he laughed softly. "Oh, this is going to be so very much fun, Alice! Well, more for me than for you, but, who knows? Give it a chance and you may find yourself craving every thing I do to and with you."

* * *

"First of all, Alice, you need to learn Humility and Obedience," Tarrant told her as soon as breakfast Tea was over and they were inside his cabin in his living room.

"Obedience?" the girl timidly asked. Did he mean to give her orders and she was to obey despite her own better judgment? Her upbringing told her that this was not unusual when a woman belonged to a man, but her independent self rebelled at the idea. However, the tell-tale moistness began to seep to the crotch of her pantalettes. How...how could she be aroused by this?

Tarrant looked at her as if she were his property and that he liked what he saw. Yes, he obviously liked what he saw very, very much.

"Yes, Alice, Obedience. Now, take off your clothes; every single stitch, and if you don't I will make you sorry." The look in his eyes was one of pure lust and his small grin betrayed triumph and amusement.

Alice felt an aura emanate from him that told her she had better hasten to obey or he would follow through on his threat to make her sorry if she refused him.

Her hands trembled violently as she knew would soon be showing him her body! She wasn't even married to him! Yet the crotch of her pantalettes was getting wetter and she began to feel a strange fluttering sensation deep in her belly. Her nipples hardened and she knew that, like it or not, she was aroused by her situation.

She fumbled with her blouse and the Hatter grinned more widely as he saw her struggle with her buttons. She did not yet remove her blouse, as she was still too shy and horribly embarrassed to do so. So she then removed her slippers and socks. When she hesitated at her skirt he growled low in his throat and Alice hastily corrected her behaviour.

She grasped the tie at the back of her skirt and unfastened it. The Hatter's eyes began to glow more brightly.

"Faster!" he hissed.

Alice dropped her skirt and then quickly shrugged off her blouse. As she had no corset on she was bared to him completely. She heard his sudden intake of breath as he saw her naked breasts for the first time. Alice blushed furiously and trembled even more as she slid her thumbs beneath the hem of her pantalettes and then slowly edged them down. She slid them down far enough that they suddenly pooled about her ankles.

Alice couldn't help but blush even more and gaze at her feet.

"Well, very good, my dear," the Hatter whispered, his breathing ragged and his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "You are so beautiful," he managed to add. "And you belong to who, Alice?"

"You," she whispered, still unable to meet his gaze.

"Very good," he said. "Now, look at me."

She did, shivering. He crooked a finger and gestured for her to approach him. Hesitantly, she did. When she was standing so close that he could smell her hair he did, breathing in her Alice scent of strawberry shampoo. He bent to press his nose against her neck and she shuddered while he inhaled the scent of her vanilla cream flesh, slight perspiration, and innocence and fear. He smiled. Yes, this was perfect.

He coolly removed his thimbles and gloves and bandages while she remained where she was, still trembling so delightfully. Then he slid two fingers between her thighs and she gasped and fell against his chest in suddenly pleasure and arousal. He chuckled softly and when Alice recovered herself he drew her wet fingers back and held them up.

"I see you like this, my dear," he said softly and with a victorious gleam in his eyes. While Alice's eyes remained wide and fixed on him he licked one of her fingers clean.

"Ummm...quite delicious, my innocent girl. Now, you lick the other." He slid said finger against her lips and she hesitantly opened her mouth. Her tiny kitten-like tongue licked his finger.

Tasting...herself? Alice could barely believe it. But she did as he bade and licked the offered finger. She was surprised. She didn't taste bad at all. Slightly peachy, actually, and not off-putting. But she could see that the Hatter liked her taste very much. That knowledge shot more moisture between her thighs and she moaned in frustration.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked her softly, but still with a tone of command.

"I...I feel strange. Down there," she admitted, glancing down at her triangle of blonde curls.

"Would you like my help with that?" he asked with a lascivious grin.

Alice looked at his pleased and satisfied gaze. She knew she had no choice. But, she also realized, she didn't really want one. What was happening to her? She was standing naked before the man she loved and he was turning her into a sort of slave, wasn't he? So why didn't she mind? Well, she did, but not as much as she thought she would when he had first kissed her and told her that he would have her any way he wished.

"Yes, please," she whispered, looking into his face. She both hated and accepted that her face and eyes were pleading with him.

"Well, my dear, I shall. But you shall have to earn it, first."

* * *

Obedience? Humility? Well, she was definitely experiencing humility and she had been very obedient as the Hatter tied her, still naked, to the top of the Tea Table. He had swept off enough dishes and cups to make room for her and had her lay on her back. Then he had tied each wrist and ankle and fixed them to the legs of the table that supported its long middle. So, she would be naked on top of the table when Mally and Thackery came for Tea in just half an hour!

She had been lying there, spread-eagle, for over an hour. Earlier, he had kept her naked and made her walk with him to the stream. Tarrant remained fully clothed and only touched her hand. He merely smiled when the sentient flowers began tittering and asking Alice why she was naked.

Alice blushed and tried to ignore them, but Tarrant had no such modesty.

"Flowers, she is naked because I forbade her from wearing clothing. She is learning to obey me and she will do anything I wish from this day forward."

The flowers fell silent at this, not certain if he was being serious or not. But as they passed them by Alice heard their whispering resume furiously.

"Just ignore them, Alice," he said, carefully leading her along and watching carefully for stones or roots that may hurt her feet. He didn't want her injured. When they reached the stream he had her wait. She was shocked and pleased when he released her hand and began to disrobe. Finally, she would be able to see_ him_ naked!

And he was a sight, to be certain! Alice blushed more and more furiously the more he revealed himself. He was pale all over; as pale as his face. His chest had orange-red hair, but not too much. She could easily see his tiny nipples and the fine lines of scars. Then she felt sad for a moment. When he bent over to remove his shoes and socks she felt tears in her eyes as she saw the thick scars on his back. Those were the scars he had taken for _her! _Those were the scars Stayne gave him to protect her identity when they were in the Red Queen's Castle.

Alice didn't dare to meet his eyes when he straightened before her. Her eyes were fixed upon his manhood. It was greyish in colour and quite thick. The head was a darker grey and she saw a drop of liquid on it.

"Now, you should examine me. You'll be experiencing most...unusual sensations from me later. And especially from my cock."

Alice was taken aback at his candor. Of course she had heard the term 'cock' before. But she would have used the term 'penis' if she would have used either of them at all!

"Say it, Alice," Tarrant said, pulled her forward and placing her hand around his erection.

Oh, it was so very long and hard! And the thickness made her feel both aroused and frightened. She gripped him a little tighter and felt a surge of pleasure and arousal when he groaned.

"Cock," she murmured, and then unfolded her fingers in order to run their tips along his length. Tarrant's breath hissed out from between clenched teeth and his eyes screwed shut. Alice smiled and continued to stroke him. Tarrant allowed her to stroke and touch him at her leisure until he suddenly growled again and seized her hand and pulled it off of him.

"Stop!" he said at last, eyes flickering open and reddish-purple. "No more! Not now! Let's go into the stream now, my dear."

Alice was disappointed to have to stop touching him, but she obeyed. The cold water sent shivers and gooseflesh all over her. Why had he made her stop touching him? Was she doing something wrong? But surely he knew that she had never touched a man so intimately before! Well, she wasn't about to ask him so she simply decided to make the best of the situation. And the stream...it reminded her of many fun times from her childhood. She had so much fun with Margaret and their cousins! They used to play in the water but she hadn't been in a stream for years. She waded to a deeper part of the stream and, feeling a surge of mischeviousness, suddenly turned towards Tarrant and flung water at him from cupped hands.

He was startled, but then he laughed and splashed her back. For some minutes they played in the water and by the time they were tired and Tarrant began to dress himself again Alice realized why he had brought her to this place. He wanted her to become accustomed to being naked whether she was indoors or out. And he had brought her to a delightful place to experience being naked and uninhibited for the first time!

But now she was tied down atop the Tea Table. Tarrant came out of his cabin behind the Windmill House and brought out a kettle of tea and a plate of cookies. As he was setting down the items Mally came up and hopped atop the table. When she saw Alice she gasped. Alice closed her eyes in complete mortification.

"Why is Alice naked, 'atter?" she demanded. She didn't seem to care whether or not Alice was frightened or not. She just seemed angry and...jealous?

Alice's eyes fluttered open. Mally was indeed angry! And she looked as if she was extremely jealous. So, all of Alice's past suspicions of her were correct. She was in love with Tarrant and wanted him for herself! But she was a mouse. How would they ever make love? She was furious that Tarrant loved and wanted Alice so badly that he would take her in such a forceful and blatant way! Alice found herself pleased even in her present and most embarrassing circumstances.

"Because I want her to be naked, Mally," Tarrant smoothly. "She's mine and I want to enjoy her any way I desire."

"Well, it ain't proper! 'Ow am I supposed te eat my dinner with 'er bein' all naked an' all?"

"Well, you can always return in the morning, Mally. I promise I won't have Alice on top of the table then."

"Good! I'll go then and tell Thackery not to even bother with Tea tonight!" The dormouse stomped off in a huff.

Tarrant began to giggle. The giggling increased in volume until he was cackling so maniacally that Alice was truly afraid of him for the first time. However, he gradually regained control of himself and quieted down.

"Well, my dear Alice, I suppose it will be just you and I." He released her and she sat up, rubbing her sore arms and legs. He gestured to the chair beside his own. "Tea, Alice?"

* * *

All comments are welcome except for flames about the theme. There was a warning before reading. Anyway, love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Otherwise, I'll continue on as planned!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Warning - non-consensual sex and BDSM.

Alice has returned to Underland. Tarrant has been waiting patiently for her to declare her feelings for him. When she does not, he decides to take the decision out of her hands.

**So Tired Of Waiting For You, My Dear**

**Chapter 2**

Alice sat alone in her bedroom. Tarrant had told her to wait for him, but he hadn't said how long that wait would be. Of course she was instructed to not even consider wearing so much as one stitch of clothing until he told her otherwise. He had then grinned and said that she shouldn't hold her breath waiting for that time to come.

Alice was filled with conflicting emotions. She loved him and he loved her! But that morning at Tea when they had at last professed their feelings for each other, Tarrant had confused her by telling her that her confession had come too late; that he would take charge of her completely and she had no say in the matter.

So, had she confessed earlier they would have been equals, but since she had failed, now they were not? Well, that was obvious, she supposed. They were not. Yet, despite her initial shock she had succumbed to him easily enough. Why? What was the matter with her?

Even in the Aboveworld she had rights. Granted, not as many as a man, but at least a few. Had she married an Englishman she would have been subjugated to his will but she certainly never would have been ordered to go about stark naked! Yet being subjugated to Tarrant's will didn't bring about the stubborn refusal she would have given any other man!

She sighed. It was because she loved him. And, as humiliating as his treatment of her was, she had to grudgingly admit that she respected him for it. But why did she allow it? Was it only because she loved him? Or was there something else; something deeper going on in her body or her mind that compelled her to give in to him so utterly?

Then Alice suddenly and involuntarily snapped to attention. A sharp rap sounded on the door.

* * *

That night Alice dined with Tarrant outside again. And she dined naked again, but this time he had her on his lap facing him so that their...parts touched. Hers naked and moist, and his bulging and huge but covered with cloth and buttons.

Tarrant fed her bites of bread and cheese and told her how important it was for her to remain strong and healthy. Somehow he managed to appear calm and unaffected even though Alice could feel his bulging manhood against her, making her wetter and wetter.

Hmmm...her wetness, his tightly constrained manhood and the buttons of his trousers began to arouse Alice. At one point she refused a bite of food and grasped his shoulders. Tarrant lowered the fork and stared into her eyes as she began to grind herself against him.

For a moment Alice wondered if he would permit her to continue what she was doing. She hoped so! It felt so very good. And she had been feeling a strange emptiness ever since Tarrant had claimed her as his. Not an emptiness in her mind or heart, but in her body. That special place where she was rubbing against him yearned for something that only he could give. He had said that she had to earn it first. But how? He hadn't said how she would have to earn it.

Tarrant's eyes began to become that mixture of lime-green and purple that betrayed his own desire but he didn't act on it. Why not? She was naked and he found her desirable and she was offering herself to him!

Oh, maybe that was why. He had said that everything would be on his terms, not hers. Yet he didn't stop her movements. He even closed his eyes and grasped her buttocks and helped her grind into him. They rocked together faster and faster and Alice began to pant while Tarrant began to groan. Please, she begged silently, please let her feel whatever incredible pleasure she was getting to close to!

But Tarrant suddenly stopped her movements. He grasped her hips and lifted her until she was sitting atop the table. Alice was shocked. Why had he done that? Then she knew. He grinned at her victoriously and unfastened the buttons of his trousers. He pulled out his erection and began to stroke it himself while staring into her sopping wet unsatisfied folds.

Alice couldn't believe it. He had been helping her move and suddenly...

Botheration! He was going to take pleasure for himself without allowing her to experience hers! And that is just what he did. He stroked his cock up and down and leaned forward to smell her most tender flesh.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Tarrant?"

That was apparently all he needed. He uttered a guttural cry as pale lavender fluid spurted from his cock and covered his hand as he sighed in pleasure and relief.

"Why, thank you Alice! I had no idea that I would receive such pleasure at dinnertime!"

Alice pursed her lips and glared at him.

Tarrant grinned widely. "Are you feeling...unfulfilled, Alice?"

She wanted to give him a sharp retort but didn't dare.

"Yes, Tarrant, I do! When can I have...fulfillment?"

"When you have earned it, my dear," he replied smugly.

"Well, how am I supposed to earn it? What do you want me to do?"

Tarrant sat up straighter and seized a napkin to clean himself. "Well, dear Alice, you haven't asked until now, have you? All you had to do was ask in the first place and I would have told you at once, you know. You needn't have waited so long..."

"Tarrant!"

"You need to beg me, Alice. You need to be in a position of my choosing, and then you need to beg me. And then I'll satisfy you. Or perhaps I won't. But I don't believe in lying so I suppose I will after all."

Alice felt apprehensive, but this was her life. At least it was for now. And she did so want to experience the pleasure her body was craving so desperately!

"What position do you want me in, Tarrant?" she asked meekly, hoping this would work.

* * *

Alice wasn't sure if she was happy about this or not. He had promised to pleasure her until she couldn't bear it any longer! But the position...

In his Workroom Tarrant had a long clothing pole that stretched from one wall to another to hang his many, many items of clothing on. But he swept them aside and left plenty of room for Alice. First, he had tied her wrists with strong but soft pieces of cloth and then fixed them to the bar, spread rather widely. Then, still puzzled, Alice watched him bind her ankles. Then he raised them one at a time and tied each ankle alongside a wrist.

The result was that she was hanging from the rod, doubled up and in an extremely embarrassing posture! She was...completely bared to him! It wasn't the same as when she was on her feet, but now, hanging there, facing him, he could see _everything_ and she felt a sense of helpless exposure she had never anticipated!

Yes, he was full of surprises. She was beginning to wonder if the promised pleasure would be worth it.

Tarrant ignored her furious blushing and gently touched a fingertip to her maidenhood, which was still very wet from a few minutes earlier at dinnertime. The sensation was so strong that Alice moaned and involuntarily twitched, causing her to sway slightly on the rod. The teasing finger traced her slit and it felt so good that she sighed and looked at Tarrant with gratitude. He was going to keep his promise!

"You don't mind this so much, do you, my dear?" he teased. "And I like it, myself. I can see every bit of your delicious femininity. Every little bit..." He leaned forward and gently suckled a nipple. Alice squirmed and he giggled softly. "Like this, do you?"

Alice closed her eyes to savor the sensations but they suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Tarrant step back from her.

"You don't know what I expect of you yet?" he scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Yes, I do like it, Tarrant!" she replied desperately. "Please, please give me more! I need it!"

Tarrant looked doubtful. "I don't know..." he drawled. "You don't seem like you really do."

"Oh, but I do! Please, Tarrant! I need you to touch me!"

Alice was almost angry. Almost. But she was also desperate. Tarrant was playing with her like she was his toy! It was unconscionable! However, she supposed she _was _his toy. She had agreed to be his utterly, so that included being his...toy. She was torn between anger and desperate need. Besides, she did want the promised pleasure; very badly. And she loved him! So, if she had to be toyed with by any man it would be Tarrant.

"Are you certain?" he asked. "Are you certain? Because once you say yes, I will pleasure you, but in any way or ways that I see fit. You will have no say in the matter, my dear."

"I'm certain!" she cried. "Please, Tarrant!"

"Very well," he said with smug satisfaction.

Alice was mesmerized as he gazed into her eyes and then parted his lips. He pushed his tongue forward so that she could see just what he intended to do. Was he really going to...

Tarrant leaned forward and touched his tongue to her wet slit and she nearly screamed. That one touch nearly undid her. The pleasure bolted throughout her body and he continued to tease her with his tongue. He snaked and twined it all over her sex, finding every spot that made her squirm and cry out; and that was quite a few! Alice never realized how sensitive that entire area was nor how skilled Tarrant would be at pleasing her!

Wait, skilled? Was he skilled? Or was this just natural and it felt so good because she was, well, a woman and Tarrant, as a man just knew what to do naturally? She wanted to ask him, but fear of him stopping and the embarrassment of her own jealousy kept her quiet for now.

Tarrant nudged her pink folds aside and found the nub of her pleasure and laved it strongly, and then sucked on it.

Alice quivered and trembled and began to perspire. The pleasure was radiating through her entire body even though it was centered on her wet sex. He tongued her with long, slow, laving strokes, then quicker ones while Alice cried out and panted in delight. Then he flicked his tongue over her tiny clit rapidly and she began to actually shake and lose all control over her muscles. She was beginning to spasm when he sucked on her, hard, and at last, at long last, she came! Alice closed her eyes and saw bright lights flashing on the insides of her eyelids. She trembled while the most incredible pleasure of her life washed over her body, leaving her weak and barely able to breath.

Tarrant gave her no time to relax. Alice was to discover that after an orgasm the body was incredibly sensitive. He went at her again and she came again, and then again. Then he drew back and smirked at her. She was about to thank him when he leaned forward again and slid his tongue from her sopping slit all the way down to her...nether area!

"Tarrant, no!" she cried, even as her body betrayed the pleasure that sensation brought.

"No? Why not? You obviously like it," he murmured. He tongued her tight little sphincter until she was spasming again. And then he returned to her sex and lapped up every drop of moisture he could. Bu this time Alice was so stimulated and pleasured that she began to sob in pleasure. She was overwhelmed, yet she didn't regret a moment.

Alice was now a quivering mass of sobbing flesh hanging from a pole. Tarrant stood completely upright and stroked her cheeks. Alice smiled at him, her eyes shining.

"So, did I keep my word, my dear Alice?"

"Yes," she breathed. :"Oh, Tarrant, that was...I can't even describe it! Thank you."

"You may not thank me later, for there is something I'm pondering on. A work that begins with 'P.' I'm not certain yet, however. It will take some thinking. But don't be afraid. If I decide on it and it doesn't work out, it can be undone."

He kissed her lips and Alice kissed him back, tasting her own juices on his lips. It wasn't off-putting as she had feared, but slightly sweet.

"Now," he said, "it's time for bed. I'll let you down in the morning. It's warm in here so you won't chill. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need to relieve yourself?"

Alice blushed but shook her head in negation. "But Tarrant, surely you won't leave me hanging here all night?"

Tarrant smiled. "I like you this way. I think you'll be spending a lot of time here. But for tonight; yes. I can't trust you to sleep in my bed with me or even in your own room. You may try to escape and I can't allow that."

"No, I won't! Tarrant, please! I promise. I give you my word. Let...let me sleep with you. I won't go anywhere."

Tarrant studied her eyes for several long moments, then he relented.

"Very well. You may sleep with me."

* * *

All comments are welcome except for flames on the theme. There was a warning before you read, so please no flames or criticisms unless they are constructive writing criticisms. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Warning - piercing

**So Tired of Waiting For You, My Dear**

**Chapter 3**

Alice followed Tarrant into her bedroom, which, of course she wasn't using presently, and selected a pink nightgown for her.

Alice raised a brow, puzzled. She had been naked for so long that the idea of wearing any clothing was actually a bit unnerving.

Tarrant grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I'm giving you a nightgown, dear Alice, not underwear! Feel better?"

She took it from him and couldn't help but giggle. How very odd that she would come to feel such when all her life being naked was something to be considered shameful except when bathing! But Tarrant had managed to make her almost entirely comfortable being naked now. Well, except for hanging on that rod when both of her...openings...were visible and vulnerable. But even now, standing beside him, she was comfortable with her nudity.

Alice pulled the gown over her head and Tarrant took her hand and lead her to the kitchen for their nightly tea.

"What would you like?" he asked after seating her at the table.

Alice took a deep breath, savouring all the delicious aromas in the cozy kitchen. So many delicious tea smells matching equally delicious teas; which to choose?

"Hmmm...how about almond? Do you have that?"

"But of course!" He turned and gave her a look of haughty offense. "If a tea exists in Underland than I have it!"

Alice giggled again. She couldn't help herself. She had just had the most intense pleasure of her life and Tarrant had been so generous and giving when she had needed him to be that she couldn't help but be happy.

However, there was a slight regret on her part. She had suddenly realized that the only one of them to get such incredible pleasure was herself. Yes, Tarrant had enjoyed himself and he had even pleasured himself at dinner, but neither of those times could have come close to what he had just given her so freely and beautifully.

But why? Was he not as interested in such pleasures as she was? No, that could not be. He was plainly a very sensual and sexual man. If he was not he would not be having her do the things she was.

Tarrant presented Alice with her tea and sat across from her with his own. Alice continued to think as she took a sip and smiled unconsciously at the delicious flavor.

"What is that curious mind of yours pondering on now?" Tarrant asked her.

"Oh!" She hadn't realized she was so transparent. "Oh, I...I was just wondering..." She paused and swallowed, lowering her eyes.

"Don't lower your eyes," he said firmly. "You can tell me anything. Besides, you belong to me, do you not? Tell me what you are wondering."

Alice was taken aback. He was serious. He had even set down his tea cup and steepled his fingers beneath his chin, waiting for her response.

"I...ah...was wondering why you have given me pleasure and not had me give you any." She immediately took a sip of her tea to maintain her composure.

Tarrant stared at her with emerald green eyes. A very small smile curved his lips.

"Alice, I have a reason for everything I do. Lately, at any rate. So many times I do things for no particular reason whatever. But lately, now that we belong to each other, I do. To satisfy your curiosity I will tell you a little."

Alice now couldn't tear her eyes from his. She had to know!

"Are you happy with me?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling more comfortable with yourself and your desires?"

"Yes," she admitted, thinking she had an idea of where he was heading.

"I see you are beginning to understand. Yes, Alice, I am having things here on my terms. But you must remember that I love you. I'm not going to hurt you. I intend to...free you. Free you of your restraints and inhibitions." He sipped his tea and then smiled once more. "That is all I will say. There is more, but that is not for you to know at this point."

"I think I understand, Tarrant. But about...you? Your pleasure?"

"Silly girl. You think I haven't been taking pleasure in every moment? But as to what you are referring to specifically, you will not have long to wait, my dear."

* * *

That night Tarrant slept behind Alice with an arm around her and she happily snuggled her rear into his belly. Both slept better than they had ever remembered sleeping.

* * *

The next morning after bathing and dressing, Tarrant took Alice, nude once more, into his workroom.

"We had to get up early because I have two things to do, Alice. Firstly, I'm going to fit you with a collar."

Alice couldn't help but gasp. "A...collar?"

Tarrant turned to her. "You heard me. Yes, a collar. But don't worry, it won't be painful for you. It is fabric. I have a lovely blue one here that should suit you quite well. It is very strong and the buttons will hold quite well."

"Buttons? But why..."

"Because, my dear, you won't dare to remove it, will you? You won't touch it unless I say so. Also, there will be times that, how shall I put this...it won't matter. Now where is...ah, yes. Here. Let me see..."

Tarrant reached into a pile of fabrics and selected a pale blue stitched strip that was about an inch wide. At the back were two buttons to allow for leniency in the size of her neck, and in the center there was a silver loop that dangled from the fabric.

Alice allowed Tarrant to fasten the collar around her throat. It was snug, but not terribly so. Then he fingered the loop.

"My dear, you shall soon see what this is for. Now, however, turn around and put your arms behind your back."

Alice shivered but obeyed. Why did she shiver? The room wasn't cold. She inhaled sharply as Tarrant pressed her hands together back to back. That felt odd! Then he selected a strip of cotton and began to wind it through her fingers, then around her hands, and then began to work and wind the strip up to her wrists and tied it. Then he took another strip of cotton cloth and wrapped it around each of her arms just above the elbow and fastened it.

Alice felt discomfort, but not pain. To her chagrin she realized that she was growing damp between her thighs once more. Botheration! She was bound and collared and her body was liking it! As soon as Tarrant dropped the cut off strips of cloth he turned to study her and froze in place. He drank in her image and his eyes immediately changed from emerald green to almost entirely purple.

Tarrant's breathing grew ragged and he licked his lips as his gaze slowly traveled down her body. Alice blushed and grew even wetter. The front of his trousers soon betrayed his appreciation of her beauty and Alice shivered again, making her nipples grow very hard.

Tarrant grinned at this and bent down to lick and suck each nipple until her legs nearly gave out. He scooped her up and carried her to a mostly empty table. He sat her down and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I'm pondering on a word that begins with the letter 'P.' Can you guess what it is?" he asked her, leaning over and nibbling on an increasingly sensitive nipple. When he used the gap between his front teeth to tease it Alice lost her composure and began to sigh and whimper.

"Please, Tarrant! Oh, please!"

He straightened and chuckled. "No, my dear, the word is not 'please.' It is 'pierce.' I am going to pierce your nipples and attach these lovely gold rings to them."

Alice gasped in sudden fright but Tarrant quickly soothed her.

"Don't be afraid, Alice. Many people have nipple piercings. Not only are they positively lovely, but they can be great fun...in bed." He waggled his brows at her and Alice suddenly couldn't help but smile.

"That's my good girl! Try to be calm." Tarrant produced a needle and antiseptic. "Now, just close your eyes and breathe normally," he instructed her.

Alice obeyed. She felt a cool splash of liquid on each nipple and then Tarrant carefully held her left breast in his hand and and she felt the tip of the needle press against the center of the pebble-hard tip of her nipple.

She couldn't help but hold her breath in both nervousness and anticipation.

"Alice?"

She opened her eyes and at that moment he pressed the needle through. He had tricked her into becoming distracted! But she couldn't be angry; she was too intrigued. She looked down at her nipple and the needle protruded from both sides but it barely hurt at all. The pain was minimal. Tarrant quickly seized a small golden ring and as he removed the needle he inserted the ring.

There was only the tiniest amount of blood and he dabbed it with the antiseptic.

"Isn't it lovely?" he breathed with awe, as if he hadn't expected it to be so stunning.

Alice nodded in wonder and awe. It was indeed beautiful.

"Of course I think your delectable little nipples are beautiful as they are, but an enhancement at times can't hurt anything, hey?"

Alice knew he was trying to keep himself focused on his task with his talking so that he could move on to her other breast.

Alice had no fear now at all. She watched as he carefully pierced her other nipple and fixed the ring.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"There are times when I could attach a delicate chain..."

"Oooh..." Alice sighed, imagining how lovely that would be. But the fact that Tarrant was so mesmerized by her right now made her realize she was almost sopping wet. "Tarrant?"

"Golden, mine, rings, chain, mine, collar, mine, Alice, mine..."

"Tarrant!"

He shook his head and looked into her eyes. "Yes, Alice?"

Alice smiled and was not hesitant at all. She didn't even care if her arms would ache...she needed him!

"Tarrant, please! Please pleasure me as you did last night!"

"And how was that, my dear?"

Of course he was going to make her say it!

"Please use your mouth on me! On my maidenhood, please! I need you, Tarrant!"

Tarrant grinned. "I think we have a few minutes before Tea. Open your legs, dear Alice."

She did and he knelt on the floor and, grasping her buttocks, pulled her towards him and in moments the room was filled with the sound of her gasps and cries of pleasure.

* * *

Breakfast Tea would be quite interesting, Alice thought as Tarrant prepared the table and then her. She was naked and wearing a collar and had pierced nipples. Mally and Thackery were due at any moment but Tarrant was not worried so Alice told herself to gather her Muchness and just accept her situation and make the best of it.

Actually, she was rather looking forward to seeing how Mally would react this morning. Tarrant was indeed keeping his promise in that she wasn't going to be naked _on _the table today. Alice suddenly realized that she should be embarrassed, mortified, humiliated beyond belief. But she wasn't. She was embarrassed, somewhat, but she was also undeniable aroused and couldn't help but hope that Mally would be ragingly jealous.

Tarrant pulled his chair back and instructed Alice to kneel before him. When she did he unfastened his trousers and freed his rigid cock.

"You'll have your chance to pleasure me now, Alice. It's time."

He took a long strip of cloth from his pocket and passed it behind the base of his buttocks and then sat. He scooted the chair in only slightly so that Alice would be perfectly visible to their guests and at that moment Alice knew what the loop would be used for.

She was right. Tarrant strung the cloth through the loop on her collar and tugged until Alice's head was pulled down into his lap. She had to open her mouth and take in his erection and as soon as she had almost swallowed it all he tied the ends together, keeping her fastened in place.

Alice tried to relax as much as possible, as his erection was very large and she didn't want to choke. Besides, she did want to please him, but her movements would be very restrictive! As it was, she could not move her head up and down, and she knew that pleasing a man that way was how it was done. Well, at least that was what the Chattaway sisters told her. And it made sense.

But Tarrant seemed to be pleased anyway. She tasted something that was leaking from him. It tasted rather like a ripe plum; an agreeable flavor. She tried her best to lick and suck him and he groaned and ran his hands through her hair in encouragement.

"Thackery, go home right now!" Mally's voice screeched suddenly.

"Why, whatever is the matter?" Tarrant asked, trying to sound casual, but one of Alice's licks seemed to have affected him strongly and she felt a surge of satisfaction as his voice changed pitch mid-sentence.

"Oy! Ya know very well what's wrong, 'Atter! Why is _she _here again and...like that? Are ye out of yer mind?" The dormouse sounded absolutely furious, and Alice could only guess that she was glaring at her hatefully, what with her face being buried in Tarrant's lap and unable to see for herself.

"Mally, calm down. I love Alice and she loves me. And...uh...because of a...ahhh... personal...ungh ... situation between us, I'm training her. Oh, yes! I mean, that is to say...ahhh...we have a very personalized...aha...living arrangement."

By now the pitch of Tarrant's voice was all over the place. Alice smirked around him and gave a hard suck. To her immense satisfaction he cried out, gripped the arms of his chair desperately, spasmed inside her mouth and came. Warm spurts of plum juice cum filled her mouth and throat and she swallowed it as best she could. Despite her efforts a few drops leaked from the corners of her mouth.

Tarrant sighed in satisfaction and pleasure and Alice tried to catch her breath. Suddenly the cloth was removed from the loop of her collar and Tarrant tugged it gently, indicating for her to rise. She did and saw Mally brandishing her hatpin.

"This won't do at all, 'Atter! I won't 'ave it!"

Alice stood meekly as Mally's eyes raked over her body. They narrowed at her in obvious displeasure and jealousy.

"I decide what I'll have, Mally. You're my friend, and..."

"And I demand satisfaction or I'll neva speak te ye agin!"

Tarrant pulled Alice to him and kissed her soundly, then once more, tenderly. "You pleased me very much, Alice. Thank you. But I want you to go home now and wait for me in the front room on the sofa. I need to speak to Mally alone for a few minutes."

"Yes, Tarrant," she said, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to hear what the two would say to each other.

Yet, overall, she was very pleased. She had lovely rings through her nipples, she had been pleasured almost to the point of delirium by Tarrant a short while ago, and she had at last been able to please him in return.

Collared, pierced, and her arms still bound behind her she headed proudly back to their home.

* * *

All comments are welcome except for flames on the theme. You were warned before you read. All other comments or suggestions are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Warning - piercing and bdsm

**So Tired of Waiting For You, My Dear**

**Chapter 4**

When Tarrant returned to the house it was with a calmer looking Mally in tow. Alice straightened and wondered why he had brought Mally home.

"Alice, I want you to walk over to the bar in my Work Room. I'm going to suspend you now."

Hesitantly, Alice rose. She obeyed Tarrant and went to the Work Room and stood by the bar. She would not have hesitated at all, but she was concerned that Mally was present and seemed to be calm. Why wasn't she angry or jealous? The sudden change in her attitude troubled her.

Tarrant unfastened her arms and suspended her as before; her right ankle suspended alongside her right hand and her left ankle alongside her left wrist. Once again she was spread completely open. But this time it wasn't only for Tarrant, who was again gazing with appreciation at her nakedness, but a smug-looking dormouse.

"Alice, to placate Mally and keep her friendship, she and I had to come to an agreement. I will have to punish you now for making Mally so jealous. She suggested something and I agreed to it. Now, it will have to be quite painful so that our friendship may remain intact. So, Alice, you'll just have to be a big girl and take it."

Punished? For Mally? Alice could hardly believe it! What shocked her even more was that Tarrant had obviously either prepared for such an event, or else he had created the item he now drew from a shelf just for her and for such a purpose.

The handle in Tarrant's hands was about six inches long. Attached to it were about eight slender lengths of leather with random knotting in several of them. Her eyes widened in fear and she squirmed in dread. She was so open and exposed that obviously the whip would strike her in all her most tender areas!

Tarrant then set the whip down and took up a bunch of fabric in one hand. He stuffed Alice's mouth with all that would fit and used the remaining strip to keep the fabric between her teeth and behind her head to gag her as effectively as possible.

"Now, Mally, listen carefully. I'll only give her what she can bear."

"Oy, that's all right, 'Atter! This will do 'er!"

Tarrant took up the whip again. "Prepare yourself, Alice."

The girl closed her eyes tightly and suddenly the leather tails struck her directly on her slit. He struck her again and some ends flicked her clit painfully and one even nicked her tiny lower entrance, causing it to quiver and clench.

Alice screamed for the first time now. The blows to her clit and...lower...were almost unbearably painful!

Tarrant whipped her again and again and soon she was writhing and squirming on the bar and tears were streaming down her face. Her clit must been struck nearly half a dozen times by now and her nether opening almost as often. She felt as if her entire sex, including her tender bottom and upper thighs were on fire!

But he didn't stop. At Mally's urging he continued to whip her tender sex until Alice was so wet and so in pain that she began to feel quite faint. At this point Tarrant stopped.

"This is quite enough, Mally. She can't take any more."

"It's fine, 'Atter! We're square now. Ye can do whatever ye want and I won't complain. But until this is all over I won't be lettin' Thackery come fer tea! He wouldn't know wha' te think!"

"Fair enough. Go now. I'll see you tomorrow. But don't think I'll be letting you dictate how I treat Alice any more, you understand me?"

"Aye, Tarrant. Thanks fer doin' this, though. I feel better and we're still friends."

Mally left and Tarrant immediately began to soothe Alice.

"My love, you were very brave and bore up very well!" He ungagged her and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Please remember that I love you! You were a very good girl and I'll reward you very generously for this."

Tarrant began to use his mouth on her tenderly, trying his best to soothe her burning and stinging flesh. Alice was angry, but felt her anger begin to subside under his tender ministrations. Soon, he had her at the brink of orgasm and he purposely slowed his licking.

"T...Tarrant...p...please!"

"You deserve it, my love!" Tarrant replied, and sucked on her tiny bundle of nerves, hard.

Alice quivered and trembled and spasmed in delight. Oh, it felt so good to have this pleasure after that horrible whipping! Tarrant did not stop, however. He flicked his tongue up and down her slit and even inside of her until she was gasping and moaning and wishing her hands were free so she could press his face harder to her.

Tarrant chuckled and held her gently to him and brought her to another orgasm, and then another, and another.

It wasn't until Alice was completely spent and begging for relief that he released her and carried her to their bed.

Once there he removed her collar and and covered her with the blanket. "Alice, my dear, sleep now. I'm sure you are exhausted."

Alice looked at him with wide eyes. "Tarrant, please don't leave me!"

He hesitated in the doorway, and Alice swore she saw his shoulders slump for a moment. Was it guilt? But then he turned around and smiled at her.

"You really want me to stay with you? After what I did to you for Mally?"

"Yes, Tarrant. I love you! I forgive you. But," she paused, "I shouldn't say that I forgive you, should I? I belong to you, Tarrant. You may do anything you like with me."

Tarrant stripped off all of his clothes except for his underwear and curled his body around hers. "Alice, I love you, too. And...never mind. Let's just sleep now, love." He kissed and nuzzled the back of her neck and Alice smiled as she drifted off to sleep in Tarrant's arms.

She never saw the stricken look on Tarrant's face before he was able to relax at last and sleep with her.

* * *

The following morning Tarrant awoke Alice with a fierce embrace and rained kisses all over her, even between her toes which caused her to giggle.

"Tarrant! You're so silly! But I love you so much!"

Tarrant froze for a moment, but then resumed his kissing, slowing his kisses until he centred between her thighs. And he didn't stop kissing her in various ways there until she had climaxed twice.

"Oh, Tarrant!" she gasped, "please, let me pleasure you, too!"

Alice noticed a momentary hesitation on Tarrant's part, but then he smiled and allowed her to do as she wished. After all, this may be the last time he would enjoy her loving attentions.

Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? Why couldn't he tell her that he now regretted what he had been doing to her, especially that horrible punishment he inflicted upon her yesterday? And for no reason other than that Mally had been jealous.

He had never meant for this; not really. At first he had only intended to make her do as he wanted for one afternoon only and then ascertain her true feelings. If she felt as he did he already had an engagement ring for her and he had intended to ask her to marry him.

Now he realised how odd he had been and actually how...perverse. But when Alice had obeyed him he couldn't resist her. He behaved as if he had all the power, but in truth, she had a power all her own. He could not resist her. Period. So he had played his games and pleased her and had her please him, and even flaunted his victory in front of Mally.

Why? Because he had loved her for so long that when she had given in to him at last he had to put it to the test? Show her off?

Well, maybe he could still make things right.

That afternoon he had her dress and told her that they were going to Marmoreal. What he hadn't told her was that when he sent her off with Mirana to set her up in her desired position of being in charge of Trade and Commerce that he had left a note for her and left.

_My dearest, darling Alice,_

_I have used you ill. I do not deserve_

_you or your love. That is why I could_

_not take your virtue. I have taken your_

_Innocence, but perhaps by leaving your_

_maidenhood intact I can someday earn_

_your forgiveness. _

_Please remain here at Marmoreal. I no_

_longer deserve your company. Be happy,_

_my darling Alice, and make your own choices_

_from now on._

_Yours in regret and sorrow,_

_Tarrant Hightopp_

_

* * *

_

Alice sobbed into Mirana's shoulder, and after gentle prodding from her friend, finally revealed what had transpired between herself and Tarrant.

Mirana had been very understanding and given Alice a draught to help her sleep and tucked her into bed.

"Alice, dear, sleep now. We'll talk later. I think I may have a solution. But we have to give it time. Let Tarrant have his regret for awhile. If you return for him or send for him immediately, he will doubt the sincerity of your Choice.

"I have to wait?" Alice cried out desperately, "but Mirana, I've loved him for ever so long!"

"I know, darling, but he has done wrong, even if it was done in love. He needs to mourn and then when you contact him, he will respond. So you cannot contact him too soon. Let him know that you have taken time to think things over and regain your own mind."

Alice sighed. "I suppose so. But it will be unbearable to wait!"

Mirana smiled gently and smoothed the girl's hair from her forehead. "I know, dear. But I'll keep you occupied as best I can.

* * *

For weeks Tarrant did not hold Teas. He just moped about his house and sat at the Tea Table for countless hours, mourning. His suit had turned black, and his demeanour was just as black. Neither Mally or Thackery could even make him speak. After a while they simply left him alone, even though they continued to check on him.

One day Tarrant felt guilty enough to pierce himself. He used a fine needle and pierced his from the outside of the frenulum and into the urethra and inserted a ring that hooked easily from the outside. He would fantasize that Alice would use it for not only pleasure in bed, in which a smaller ring with metal beads could be substituted for her pleasure, but as a leash, as he had used her collar for.

Tarrant lost weight. The darkness beneath his eyes became more pronounced. And the grey-black colour they now held was constant. Green hadn't been seen for over a month.

And then one day he received a note from Alice via carrier pigeon.

_Tarrant,_

_Please come to see me at Marmoreal._

_I have something very important to speak_

_with you about._

_Just trust me, this time, and come. _

_Yours,_

_Alice K_

_

* * *

_

Tarrant arrived at Marmoreal the following day, his appearance still as black as ever. His face was gaunt and his strides were uneven. But we went.

Mirana greeted him but he barely was able to acknowledge her properly, though he was fairly certain he did bow and kiss her hand. Gliding slowly, Mirana led him to, of all places, his old Work Shop.

She left him standing inside and closed the door. A slender figure in blue approached him from the side and flung her arms about him.

Tarrant closed his eyes as a mixture of feelings assailed him; guilt, fear, love, hope, then back to fear.

He embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head, unbidden tears spilling from his eyes to splash upon her golden hair.

"Tarrant, I've missed you so!" she whispered against his chest and Tarrant tightened his grip.

Even though he didn't deserve her, he so desperately loved her and hoped that they could have a chance

to begin again. But only if she wanted it. He would take nothing from her that she did not wish to give.

He had been thinking that he should never take her, no matter how much his heart ached; but he couldn't hold himself to that. He was too selfish, too _slurvish, _to not accept her if it was her own choice. He needed her so badly that every breath he took was an effort, every beat of his heart pained him, and even tea had lost its taste.

But now...hope filled him. Was she truly willing to forgive him?

"Alice, why did ye call me?"

"Because I love you!" she said softly, gazing up at him now. "I love you so much that I am empty without you! Tarrant, I've loved you for so long, and when you abandoned me I thought I might die!"

He held her tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. He had never wanted to hurt her like that! Then he opened his eyes and...she was still there. She was real and she was embracing him. And she was looking up at him with eyes that spoke all she had said and all she did not say. And they were all Good things!

"Ye...ye forgive me?" he asked, still disbelieving.

"Tarrant, there is nothing to forgive. I know that you think there is, but there really isn't. If I hadn't wanted to do what you told me to I simply would not have. Don't you see? I have my own spirit and my own Muchness. I did what you commanded because I wanted to."

Tarrant digested this. "Even...the whipping?" His voice broke.

Alice nodded. "Even that. I love you, Tarrant Hightopp, without conditions or restraints. But if you really, truly feel the need to Atone, I can give you that."

"Ye can?" His eyes turned emerald for the first time in over a month. "I can do somethin' te earn yer forgiveness? And even yer love? What is it?"

Alice stepped back and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Take off every stitch of your clothing."

Tarrant did as she bade, except for his top hat, and when she gasped he paused and gazed at her. "Oh, that. I...pierced myself while you were...away. Dih ye...lak it?"

Alice smiled widely and nodded. "I love it!" She knelt before him and he held her hair as she kissed and laved the area with her tiny tongue.

But all too soon she stood. "Later," she said. "For now, you want to serve your penance? Well, I can use the piercing in the perfect way."

She took a ribbon from a nearby table and strung it through the loop. Tarrant nodded and knew where this was headed.

"Follow me. We are going home."

And, yes, Tarrant allowed her to lead him by his 'leash' through the halls of the White Palace and out the rear entrance, in order to pass by the fewest people. Of course there were some people here and there, and they were scandalized by the sight, but one was not. And she clasped her hands to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Her dear friends were back together. And she had a wedding and a party to plan!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story of love and bondage and reconciliation. I know Alice and Tarrant did and will well into their future together. All comments welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and bdsm.

**So Tired of Waiting For You, My Dear**

Tarrant and Alice let the Queen provide them with a carriage home so that they wouldn't have to walk all day and part of the night. Both were caught by surprise by this gesture but, thankfully, the horse took them and did so without a human driver. However, the horse would periodically call comments back to them.

"Are you doing all right in there? Having fun, Hatter? Do you need me to slow down, Alice?"

The couple inside ignored him as best they could, even though they each giggled from time to time.

"Isn't his name Prate?" Alice asked, "and doesn't that mean a gossip?"

"More like 'prat,'' Tarrant countered. "I've a mind to slap that nosy horse's scut all the way back to Marmoreal!" He was obviously becoming annoyed rather than amused.

Alice giggled again and kissed her naked lover. Well, not entirely naked. He still wore his top hat.

"Oh, Tarrant, I should have carried your clothes for you!"

He shook his head, trying to ignore the raging erection that was so sweetly tormenting him. "Nonsense, lass. I have plenty of clothes at home. Besides, I don't think I'll need any for awhile, do you?"

Alice's eyes widened and she burst into helpless laughter. "No, I don't think you will!"

At last they arrived home and and Tarrant gave the horse a hearty swat on the rump.

"Git ye scut back to the Palace!" he growled irritably.

"Well, if that's the sort of gratitude I get for carrying the two of you all the way here then..." Prate began indignantly.

"Shush, you! Go!" Alice said, shooing him away. "Don't test him!"

The white steed snorted and trotted away, but not before leaving behind a 'gift' for Tarrant.

"Ack! Th' stinch!" the Hatter cried, holding his nose. "Disgustin' beast!"

Alice kissed him to calm him. "Don't worry, you know the dung worms will get it in no time." She paused as she reflected. "When I first came here I always wondered why there was no dung anywhere! Then McTwisp told me about the worms. So Tarrant, no need to fuss about it; let's just go home for now."

They went inside and Alice lead them to their bedroom. Alice untied the ribbon that was in Tarrant's piercing and knelt before him. She could see how badly he needed relief. Besides, after this, it would take him some time to recover and she wanted him to be able to take his time with her for what she wanted him to do next.

She grasped his buttocks and pulled him forward as she slid her tongue over the head of his cock and Tarrant swayed on his feet and grasped her shoulders for balance.

"Ah, lassie!" he groaned, squinting his eyes closed with the sudden rush of pleasure. He didn't know why she was pleasuring him when he should be the one pleasuring her, but it was not his place to ask. But perhaps she was just teasing him; testing his threshold of control.

"Tarrant," she murmured, "I _love _this ring you have." She circled it with her tongue and then gently turned it with her fingertips. Tarrant cried out and clutched her shoulders more tightly.

"Lassie, if ye keep tha' up Ah can nae hep mehself!"

"Hmmm...the piercing makes you more sensitive when I play with it?" she asked, gazing up into his lust-filled eyes.

"Aye. Ah'll nae las' long. 'Tis nuthin' Ah can dew te hold mehself bak."

Alice nodded and returned her attention to the quivering pole and let go of the ring. She contented herself with teasing him with her lips and tongue before drawing him fully into her mouth and grazing her teeth lightly up and down his length. His groans were so loud now that she felt the reverberations against her mouth as she sucked on him.

She clutched his hips and worked more diligently now, but still slowly. She wanted him to enjoy every moment. Up and down with her tongue on his shaft; then in and out of her mouth. Then she licked his ring again and finally took him deep into her mouth and sucked hard. Tarrant groaned once more and his fingers spasmed against her shoulders as he came powerfully, thrusting his pelvis forward. Alice was ready for this and so she did not gag as his juices spurted in the back of her mouth and she eagerly swallowed every drop.

Suddenly he pulled out of her and fell onto the bed. "Ah'm...fergive meh, mah Alice. Ah can nae stay standin.' 'Twas wunnerfully te much!"

Alice grinned mischievously and sat beside his limp and spent body. "That's all right, Tarrant. I wanted you to come. I need you to be able to take you time with...what I want. What I need."

Tarrant sat up, his breathing still ragged. "Alice? Anythin' fer ye!"

"Anything? Good. I want you to make me completely yours, Tarrant. I want you to take my...virginity."

Tarrant gasped. "Alice? Ah...Ah did nae dew tha' before! Ah need it te beh yer choice! Wuns given' lassie, thar ain' new tekkin bak!"

Alice nodded. "I know."

"Are ye sure?" He knew he shouldn't be questioning her, perhaps, but she had to be absolutely certain of that choice. He knew he would love her forever, unworthy slurvish man that he was, but if she wanted him he was hers. Even if she did not want him, he was hers. He had already given her his heart and soul and there was no getting them back if she ever decided to reject him. But that was the chance he had taken when he realised that he loved her.

"Tarrant," she said softly, taking his hand and tenderly squeezing his fingers, "I love you. I love you with all my heart and everything that I am. You already possess almost all of me. Now, I need you to possess my body in that one very special way."

Tarrant had to make one request of her. Just one. If she agreed...

"Alice, will ye marreh meh?"

He was shocked when she immediately replied. There wasn't even a moment's hesitation on her part.

"Yes, Tarrant, I will! In fact, I've been expecting that we would marry as soon as possible!" Alice said this so confidently, but her eyes filled with happy tears, nonetheless.

Tarrant gasped in astonished delight and kissed her so thoroughly that when they finally broke the kiss both were out of breath.

"Then, lassie, jus' tell meh how ye wan' meh te take ye!" However, in his mind he knew that no matter what she would tell him he would be as gentle as possible. This moment would only come once and he wanted to do it right. He wanted it to be special for her; unforgettable.

Alice was breathing heavily and her heart felt strangely constricted. He would have refused her if she hadn't agreed to marry him! She should be piqued, at least a little, but she wasn't. He had drawn a line with her; and that line was that they would never come together completely unless it was in complete trust, devotion, love, and commitment.

"Well," she hedged, not having thought that far ahead, "what do you suggest?"

Tarrant cradled her face between his hands and he felt the flush of her cheeks warm his palms. He gazed into her wide blue eyes, her pupils so dilated that he felt that he could almost read her innermost needs and desires. He took a few moments to compose himself. He wanted his brogue to disappear for now. He wanted to be completely in control of himself at this most precious time.

"Well, my Alice, you can relax better if you are on your back. However, if you are on top, you can set the pace and go as slowly as you need." Tarrant gauged her reaction and he was a bit surprised. He had expected her to be brave about it all, but he hadn't expected her to simply quirk a brow and smile saucily at him.

"Which is better for you, Tarrant?"

"I...ah...it doesn't matter. Any way with you will be like a dream come true," he admitted. "Don't you think this should be more about you for a myriad of reasons?"

Alice giggled at his counter-response. "Fair enough, my Hatter! Now, help me out of these clothes. I don't want anything between us but our skin."

Tarrant felt his breathing become ragged once more as they stood and he began to help her with her gown. He didn't rush as he unbuttoned her dress and her movements were languid as she turned her back to him and lifted her hair. He leaned down and breathed in her scent from the back of her neck and she shuddered deliciously. He gently kissed her delicate nape as he continued to unbutton the dress and she leaned backwards against him.

"Ah, ah! Naughty!" he teased when his hands were trapped between them. "I can't undress you this way, Alice."

She sighed in frustration and moved forward again. His work-rough fingers were grazing against her bare skin as she was, as usual, corset free. She shivered as his knuckles glided along her spine and her knees began to weaken with a sudden surge of arousal. That, coupled with the dampening between her thighs momentarily made her remember that she was supposed to be in charge, not Tarrant. She couldn't bring herself to care, however.

Alice chose to take the top position. Tarrant was eagerly on his back and looking at her with the lust she had missed for over a month! Well, there was more than lust. There was love and desire; caring and loving. And he looked...honoured. Alice drank in the sight of those love-filled eyes and his gentle, yet hesitant smile. He truly was honoured beyond her comprehension. Alice felt tears mist her blue eyes. She was giving him her most Precious Gift and he was humbled and so grateful to receive it. And she knew he would Cherish it Always.

She carefully positioned her wet maidenhood over the head of his new erection Tarrant gently took hold of her hips and helped support her weight as she carefully took a tiny part of him inside her.

There was a twinge of discomfort for Alice, but not much. However, this was just the beginning. Tarrant winced as he felt her tightness.

"Tarrant, are you all right?"

"Of course," he murmured, "but I'm afraid of how much this will hurt you. I can feel how tight you are and I don't want to hurt you, Alice!"

"Tarrant, don't spout such nonsense! I'm ready!" Of course she wasn't, but she was not about to let this become an issue. She wanted this to be lovely and cowardice and fear wouldn't make for a lovely First Time.

Alice sucked in a deep Muchy breath and lowered herself until her body forced her to stop. Goodness, how tight _was _she? It hurt worse than she had anticipated. She had believed that there was a barrier that would rend with one quick tear and then it would be over. Oh, how wrong she was! It was, in reality, a matter of tight, untried muscles trying to force themselves aside to accommodate something quite large, indeed! At least that's what it felt like.

"Alice?"

"I'm fine, Tarrant, love," she whispered. She leaned down and kissed him, careful to keep her hips high enough to cause her no further pain for the present.

Tarrant smiled indulgently and held her hips until she nodded. Then he felt her press down and suddenly he felt such pleasure from her warm, tight, and welcoming walls that he feared he would lose control.

"Don t...ungh!...you dare!" Alice gritted out. "You'd better wait for me, Tarrant Hightopp!" She pressed down, ignoring the intense discomfort until she was seated upon his pelvis, his member fully inside her.

Alice wanted to sag in relief, but at the moment every tiny movement was either uncomfortable or downright painful. She smiled at Tarrant and saw his eyes glowing with pleasure and victory. Yes, they had done it! They were now truly One. Tarrant gently pushed his index finger in between their bodies to feel that sweet place where they were joined.

"Ah, Alice! I'm completely yours and you're completely mine!"

She couldn't help but giggle. The pain had lessened significantly. "True, Tarrant! But right now, I'd say you are more mine than I am yours!"

That made absolutely no sense to Tarrant, but he didn't question her. She began to rock slowly atop him and he groaned and reached for her breasts.

Alice groaned in pleasure now. The slow rocking did not hurt her, and in fact, the rubbing against her clit and the tiny ring there felt divine! She now was able to enjoy the feel of his piercing inside her. Before, she had only felt the uncomfortable enormity of his erection; now she could focus on the good feelings of his fullness and the rubbing inside her slick walls that yearned for the sensations only he could give her!

Soon Alice was moving more quickly and Tarrant's breath hissed out through his teeth as he fought to maintain control. He subtly helped her by grasping her hips again and beginning to urge her to ride him faster.

Alice soon caught on to the rhythm and wondrous sensations began to assail her. It seemed as if every nerve in her body was centered between her legs and she was beginning to feel as if she were soaring. She closed her eyes and the feel of Tarrant's fingers pinching and tweaking her nipples plus his increasingly frantic movements against her delicate and hyper-sensitive walls soon had her gasping and moaning.

"Alice!" Tarrant cried out, alarmed; wanting her to know that he was out of control of himself.

"It...it is...all right, _**Tarrant!**_" she screamed, reaching her peak just before she felt the warmth of his fluids spurting inside her. She collapsed over him in exhaustion and very, very intense satisfaction.

"I love you, Alice!" Tarrant said.

"I love you too, Tarrant!"

"Yes, you are doing just fine, Tarrant!" Alice said, she she sat in his chair slightly away from the table. "That feels...oh...incredible!" She shuddered violently and hurriedly set down her tea cup lest she spill its contents.

Mally approached and Alice smirked. "You're late, Mally!"

Mally studied the scene. "So, ye're back, are ye? Where's Tarrant?"

Alice's brow furrowed. "Where's Tarrant? Why, he's here, Mally!"

Mally frowned. "I don't see 'im!"

Alice casually lifted her skirts and revealed Tarrant. He was completely naked, kneeling close to her, his face buried in her wetness busily tending to her desires. Alice lifted the fine chain that was now attached to his cock-ring.

"You see? He's right here, Mally, just where he wants and...ah...oh! needs to be."

For the first time in her life, Mally, the brave dormouse and Hero of Underland, fainted.

I hope you enjoyed this conclusion to my story. I hope it wasn't too fluffy, but I wanted to keep Alice and Tarrant's love for each other in the forefront despite their sometimes odd ways of expressing it!

All comments are welcome.


End file.
